Anime Idol
by Youko'sgirl16
Summary: A funny parody on American Idol involing everyone for differnt anime. summary sucks. Haitis
1. Call Me when your sober

Discliamer: I do not own and anime characters, nor my friends.

_this_ is when they do something

* * *

Host: Welcome to the Anime Idol, I'm your host Jalyssia and tonight is going to be awesome. Here are our three judges. She's funny and a bit perverted at times Vanessa, next, she's silent…... that's all I got, Katy, and last but not least there always got to be the bad, but honest guy, and this time is no different, only she's not British, Ok, she's part British, Jamie. We also have a special guest judge with us, say hello Kurama. 

Vanessa: Hi everybody.

Katy:……Hi…...

Jamie: Hey.

Kurama: Hello _Fan girls starts to faint. And Katy starts to growl_

Jalyssia: Now Katy I know you want to kill the fan girls, but your going to have to calm down.

Katy: Hn

Jamie: That doesn't mean turning into Hiei.

Hiei: What is that supposed to mean.?

Jamie: Clam it._Hiei Listens_

Jalyssia: Man, Hiei, she's got you whipped.

Hiei: Can I kill her now.

Jamie: No _Hiei glares at Jalyssia for the rest of the time_.

Jalyssia: Now we searched all over the Anime world from Alice 19th to Yu Yu Hakusho and we narrowed it down to our final twelve. If you seen American Idol then you know the drill, it's up to you to decide who will win it all. Our first singer, is the very shy Yukina from Yu Yu Hakusho. _Out walks_ _Yukina._ So Yukina what are you going to sing for us.

Yukina: I-I going to be singing 'Call me when you sober' by Evanescence.

Jalyssia: Going big. I'm with you, Once again Yukina.

Yukina: Don't cry to me

If you love me

You would be here with me

You want me

Come find me

Make up your mind

Should I let you fall

Lose it all

So maybe you can remember yourself

Can't keep believing

We're only deceiving ourselves

And I'm sick of the lie

And you're too late

Don't cry to me

If you love me

You would be here with me

You want me

Come find me

Make up your mind

Couldn't take the blame

Sick with shame

Must be exhausting to lose your own game

Selfishly hated

No wonder your jaded

You can't play the victim this time

And your too late

Don't cry to me

If you love me

You would be here with me

You want me

Come find me

Make up your mind

You never call me your sober

You only want it cause it's over

Oh it's over

How could I have burned paradise

How could I- you were never mind

So don't cry to me

If you love me

You would be here with me

You want me

Come find me

Make up your mind _song ends and is met by loud applause_

Jalyssia: Wow, who know Yukina had pipes. I think you did the song proud. What do you think Vanessa?

Vanessa: That was amazing

Yukina: _Gives a smile_

Jalyssia: Katy?

Katy: It was good, but you to work on you pitch some.

Yukina: Thanks

Jalyssia: Jamie what about you?

Jamie: Pitchy in some points, I wouldn't be surprised if some windows broke.

Jalyssia: Is that supposed to be a complement or insult?

Jamie: both.

Jalyssia: Ok, Kurama what do you have to say about our Yukina's song?

Kurama: I think that it was wonderful.

Jalyssia: Your just saying that because Hiei is right behind you with his katana.

Kurama: That may be true but I meant what I said. So Hiei could you stop pointing me in the back now.

Hiei: Hn.

Jalyssia: You know that drill if you want Yukina to stay vote 01 for Yukina. We'll right back with Abel. We will see if not only got the looks but the talent also.

Jamie: Your just saying that because he's your boyfriend.

Jalyssia: Your point.

Jamie: Never mind just go to break.

Jalyssia: Ok we will be right back.

* * *

I hoped you like it. 


	2. If everyone cared

_This _is when they do something

* * *

Jalyssia: Welcome back. Our next contestant is someone I know, It's everyone's favorite Crusnik, Abel Nightroad from Trinity Blood. _Out walks Abel and Jalyssia jumps him_ So Abel what are you going to sing?

Abel: I will be singing 'If Everyone Cared' by Nickelback. Now can you can you please get off me.

Jalyssia: Opps _Gets off Abel, helps him up, and starts wiping imaginary dust off herself._ Uh hmm once again Abel.

Abel: From underneath the trees, we watch the sky  
confusing stars with satellites  
I never dreamed that you'd be mine  
But here we are, we're here tonight 

Singing Amen, I, I'm alive (I'm alive)  
Singing Amen, I, I'm alive

[Chorus:  
If everyone cared and nobody cried  
If everyone loved and nobody lied  
If everyone shared and swallowed their pride  
Then we'd see the day, when nobody died

And I'm singing  
A, Amen I, Amen I, I'm alive  
Amen I, Amen I, Amen I, I'm alive

And in the air the fireflies  
Our only light in paradise  
would show the world they were wrong  
And teach them all to sing along

Singing Amen, I, I'm alive (I'm alive)  
Singing A, Amen, I, I'm alive

[Chorus x2  
If everyone cared and nobody cried  
If everyone loved and nobody lied  
If everyone shared and swallowed their pride  
Then we'd see the day, when nobody died

If everyone cared and nobody cried  
If everyone loved and nobody lied  
If everyone shared and swallowed their pride  
Then we'd see the day, when nobody died

When nobody died...  
ahh ahh...

And as we lie beneath the stars  
We realize how small we are  
If they could love like you and me  
Imagine what the world could be

[Chorus x2  
If everyone cared and nobody cried  
If everyone loved and nobody lied  
If everyone shared and swallowed their pride  
Then we'd see the day, when nobody died

If everyone cared and nobody cried  
If everyone loved and nobody lied  
If everyone shared and swallowed their pride  
Then we'd see the day, when nobody died

We'd see the day, we'd see the day  
When nobody died...  
We'd see the day, we'd see the day  
When nobody died...died...!  
We'd see the day when nobody died Song ends and met by applause.

Jalyssia: _Jumps Abel again_ That was good Abel, just next time don't do the kiddy voice. What about your take on this Vanessa?

Vanessa: First off that is so cute. _Pointing to their position which earned her a smack on the head by Katy and Jamie_ Owwwww their mean. Starts crying.

Jamie: Clam it and tell her if you like it or not.

Vanessa: _Huffs _Fine. I liked it. Happy?

Jalyssia & Jamie: Very

Jalyssia: What about you Katy?

Katy: Get rid of the kiddy voice period and it was good.

Abel: I thank you for your honest answer.

Jalyssia: _By now has gotten off of Abel._ Jamie any responses?

Jamie: Yes, It was fairly decent, but one thing. Stop with the hair swinging.

Jalyssia: But I like it when his hair swing.

Jamie: Well I don't

Jalyssia: Your just mad because Hugue is not here to dance for you.

Jamie: Whatever.

Jalyssia: Kurama what about you.

Kurama: It was good.

Jalyssia: You don't have to be polite all the time you know.

Kurama: But I like to be.

Katy: Jalyssia Why are you trying to pick fights today.

Jalyssia: _Gives a cheeky grin I don't know_. We will be right back with Sesshomaru.

Jamie: Sesshomaru's singing. I didn't know he sings.

Jalyssia: Apparently he does.


	3. In The End

This is something they do

* * *

Jalyssia: Sorry it took so long to get back. We've been very busy. _Glares at Author ._

Jamie: In other words Youko'sgirl was being lazy.

YG: Hey I resent that!

Jamie: Just get back to the story.

YG: _Huffs. _fine.

Jalyssia: OK, moving on from the crazy people…

Vanessa: You do realize you just called yourself crazy?

Jalyssia: _Glares and Vanessa shuts up. _Anyways are next guest is Sesshomaru from Inyusha. _Sesshomaru walks out. _So Sesshy what are you going to sing for us?

Sesshomaru: _Glares at Jalyssia but she is unfazed. _I told you not to call me that.

Jalyssia: _Shrugs. _And your point?

Sesshomaru: _Sighs_. I'll will be singing In the End by Linkin Park

Jalyssia: Well here's Sesshomaru singing In the End.

Sesshomaru: It starts with love  
One thing, I don't know why  
It doesn't even matter how hard you try

Keep that in mind  
I designed this rhyme  
To explain in due time

All I know  
Time is a valuable thing  
Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings  
Watch it count down till the end of the day  
The clock ticks life away

It's so unreal  
You didn't look out below,  
Watch the time go right out the window  
Tryin' to hold on

Didn't even know, I wasted it all  
Just to watch you go  
I kept everything inside  
And even though I tried  
It all fell apart  
What it's meant to be  
Will eventually,  
be a memory, of a time

Chorus:

When I tried so hard and got so far  
But in the end, it doesn't even matter  
I had to fall, to lose it all  
But in the end, it doesn't even matter

(Verse 2)  
One thing, I don't know why  
It doesn't even matter how hard you try  
Keep that in mind  
I designed this rhyme  
To remind myself  
How I tried so hard

Despite the way you were mocking me  
Acting like I was part of your property  
Remembering all the times you fought with me  
I'm surprised it got so far  
Things aren't the way they were before  
You wouldn't even recognize me anymore  
Not that you knew me back then  
But it all comes back to me  
In the end

You kept everything inside  
And even though I tried it all fell apart  
What it meant to be, will  
Eventually, be a memory of a time  
When I tried so hard,

Chorus:

And got so far,  
But in the end, it doesn't even matter  
I had to fall, to lose it all  
But in the end, it doesn't even matter

(Verse 3)  
I've put my trust in you  
Pushed as far, as I can go  
For all this  
There's only one thing you should know

I've put my trust, in you  
Pushed as far as I can go  
For all this  
There's only one thing you should know

I've tried so hard,  
And got so far,  
But in the end, it doesn't even matter  
I had to fall, to lose it all,  
But in the end, it doesn't even matter_ Finishes and is met with stun silence _

Jalyssia:… wow, Vanessa..

Vanessa:…. Jamie.

Jamie: _Looks at everyone _Well you sure know how to silence a crowd, right Katy?

Katy: …. Hai….

Jalyssia: What about you Kurama?

Kurama:… I think it could have been a little bit better.

Jalyssia: _Stares at Kurama. _At least he listen to me. You know what to do. Well we will see you next time when Sakura from Naruto will be singing.

Jaime: Why, she can't sing.

Jalyssia: It wasn't my choice. _Points to Youko'sgirl._

YG: Hey!

Jalyssia: Bye everyone.

* * *

R&R


	4. Ready For Love?

This is something they do

* * *

Jalyssia: And we're back.

Vanessa: Are you sure that Sakura can even sing. _Everyone else nodes_.

Jalyssia: Only one way to find out. Next up Sakura from Naruto. _Sakura walks out. _So Sakura what are you going to sing. _In a staged low voice. _If you even can. _Sakura glares._

Jamie: Wow Jalyssia you seem to have a lot of people glaring at you.

Jalyssia: _Shrugs _so your point. Anyway Sakura?

Sakura: I'm singing Cascada Ready For Love

Jalyssia: Once again Sakura.

Sakura: You took a piece of my heart  
I never thought that this could fall apart  
You said you fell in love  
And this was more than I had ever been afraid of  
Another life  
Another happy ending cuts like a knife  
Another place, another time  
Another hand to touch, another sun to shine

You got me deeper than deep and I'm constantly blinded  
I'm running around but there's no place to hide  
I start to talk in my sleep, our souls are divided  
Why can't they forgive me these demons inside  
Deeper than deeper and I'm constantly blinded  
My heart starts to shiver for it was not enough  
I start to talk in my sleep, cause our souls are divided  
How can it be that you're ready for love

Ready for love ...

How can it be that you're ready for love ...

Time will tell  
A single day could help me break this spell  
Don't want to be alone  
When will I be understood when is my kingdom to come  
Another boy, another life  
Another happy ending, and I'll be alive  
Another place, another time  
Another hand to touch, another sun to shine

You got me deeper than deep and I'm constantly blinded  
I'm running around but there's no place to hide  
I start to talk in my sleep, our souls are divided  
Why can't they forgive me these demons inside  
Deeper than deeper and I'm constantly blinded  
My heart starts to shiver for it was not enough  
I start to talk in my sleep, cause our souls are divided  
How can it be that you're ready for love

How can it be that you're ready for love ...  
How can it be that you're ready for love ... _Applause _

Jalyssia: Can I plead the fifth? Vanessa?

Vanessa: I liked it. Katy?

Katy: While it was a good song for you, it was a little high pitch, but other than that it was good.

Jaime: There were too many times were you were silent for my taste.

Kurama: No comment.

Jalyssia: You know what to do.

* * *

R&R


	5. AN

_Hey this is YG speaking and I'm sorry to say that all my stories at the moment are going to be on a breif pause as I have a major write's block and added to the fact that my computer is down and not working. once again I am truly sorry to all of my fans out there that read my stories. _

_ your beloved writer,_

_ YG_


End file.
